These Tears
by mieko-sama.94
Summary: Something horrific has happened to Rin and Sesshoumaru can't do anything about it. As she lays dying he goes over what he had done and wishes he had said it sooner. Father/daughter fic.


These Tears

A/N: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, or any of the other Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takeshi so don't sue me and no flames please for it not being sessxrin.

'Why couldn't I get here sooner?! I could have saved her, protected her.' Sesshoumaru's thoughts were scrambling about in his head. But on the outside he hardly looked vexed. "I'm so sorry milord!" screeched Jaken, "I could not stop the demon. It was too swift! I couldn't even wound it with the staff of two heads! Please forgive me." "Be quiet Jaken." was Sesshoumaru's only reply. He knelt down besides Rin's bloody body. He kept his appearance calm, but on the inside he was going insane. Rin had been attacked by a neko youkai. It had used its claws and torn her apart. She was still clinging on to life even as Sesshoumaru killed and butchered the demon until it was hardly recognizable.

As Sesshoumaru knelt by Rin's her eyes fluttered open. "Se…Sesshoumaru-sama? I'm sorry." she muttered, "It's alright Rin. There is nothing to apologize for." He answered. "No Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't obey you and stay by master Jaken. I should have listened to you. Now I'm going to meet with my family and leave you. I'm really sorry." She choked and coughed, Sesshoumaru noticed that blood was starting to drip from her mouth. "Rin you shouldn't speak, you need to save your strength." He ordered refusing to believe that his little onna was going to die and leave him forever.

Her eyes slowly closed, "Good-bye Otou-san." She whispered. And with that, she was gone from that world. "Rin? Rin! NO RIN ANSWER ME! PLEASE RIN!" he shouted trying in vain to wake her up. Jaken had never seen his lord so distraught before. He backed away slowly to let his lord mourn and to control his sadness as well. As much as he had said he despised the little human girl, she brought joy and laughter into his world where there had been none before. He was truly going to miss her.

"Rin…don't go. I'm so sorry." Sesshoumaru whispered knowing that she was truly gone from him. His daughter, he had never admitted it but she was his daughter if not by blood, but still his daughter. Now she was gone, he had never told her that he appreciated her bringing him flowers after he had been gone a while, he had never told her that she was more than a servant, he never told her he loved her. That was more than he could possibly bear. As he struggled on the inside he felt wetness on his cheek.

Wondering what it could possibly be he wiped it away and looked at where it had settled on his fingers. 'A tear?' he pondered, he had seen humans cry when they're village was destroyed or when they were begging for their lives. But, he had never before seen his tears. He had never cried, why should he? He was not a weak human. So why was he crying now? Had he truly loved Rin that much? Yes, he decided, she was kind and compassionate. She was always loyal to him and how had he repaid her? He never smiled after she went out of her way for him, he never thanked her for always thinking about him instead of herself, and the worst of all he was not there to protect her from the demon. If he had run faster, if he had been more alert he could have saved her.

But he didn't run faster and he hadn't been as alert and she paid with her life. Why did she have to be punished for his mistakes? Why did she have to go and leave him? Without her the world had been empty, with her the sun shined brighter and everything was beautiful. Now she was gone and the world was once again empty and worthless. Cold and cruel. Oh why did it have to be her who died? Why not him? He would have gladly taken his own life if just to save her.

Nothing could be done though. Sesshoumaru could not bring her back twice. She was truly lost forever. He would perhaps meet her when he died, but that would be an eternity. He slowly picked up her body as gently as possible and laid her under a sakura tree. That was where he buried her and that was where he left her never to return. He would be burdened with the guilt of her death forever.

The End

A/N: So how did you like it? I know my other story was a parody but I just had to write this. Click on that review button and tell me if you like my tragedy or think I need to stick with the funny stuff.

-Darkwolfangel24


End file.
